The present invention relates to Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) deployment environment modeling, and more specifically, to a method and a system for deploying a SOA deployment environment model in a business management environment, and a method and a system for modifying a deployed SOA deployment environment model.
In the field of business management, a number of methods for building a deployment environment model (hereinafter, SOA deployment environment model) under a Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA) have been proposed, including top-down modeling methods and bottom-up modeling methods. However, how to deploy the SOA deployment environment model to a deployment target is still a problem.
Moreover, a dynamic change of business often causes a change of a deployment environment (or referred to as “topology”). In order to make a deployment environment model (or referred to as “topology model”) describing such deployment environment adaptive to the change of business, the deployed deployment environment model should be modified correspondingly. In addition, SOA itself has an ability to adapt to changes, so the SOA deployment management is also required to have this ability. However, in order to modify/re-deploy the deployed deployment environment model according to the change of business, the current methods need to design complex logics to detect whether a target object of the deployment environment model has been generated, and then determine whether the target object needs to be generated/re-generated. The logics are too complex to implement.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and a system for deploying a SOA deployment environment model and modifying the deployed SOA deployment environment model in a simple and easy-to-implement manner.